A mobile device generally has a limited display area. An application running on the mobile device can display limited information at a time. Some applications minimize fonts, button sizes, etc., in order to fit more information on a display screen. Others cramp the display area by making more information visible at a time. Yet other applications allow users to access information in a way that requires users to leave the screen that they are currently on, or obstructs the information already on the screen. All of these options for displaying information in a mobile device application do not optimize the use of the limited display area available to mobile device applications to display information.